yennypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yenny's Feet
Yenny has extremely large feet for a girl of her height and size. Large feet typically run in Yenny's family with most members having feet as large or larger than Yenny's. According to Dave Alvarez, Yenny's shoe size is officially size 18 (U.S. Mens). Size The size of Yenny's feet can put into perspective upon looking at an early 2007 comic where Yenny was first starting Carizzio Modeling College and stood side by side amongst her classmates. With knowledge from some internet fashion sources that average (US) shoe sizes of female fashion models range from womens size "7" to "10.5" , we can assume that this is the average shoe size of most of Yenny's fashion classmates. With Yenny standing so close to them, it's easy to see that her feet greatly exceed the 7 to 10.5 shoe range by more than double. To look at it from another perspective, Yenny with a fairly tall height of 6'2" ( a height where the average female shoe size is womens 9 to 12,) has roughly' the same shoe size of women who are 6' 5'' and taller,'' which of course makes her feet to be quite massive for her body height. Appearance In appearance, Yenny’s feet obviously have ample length, significant width and fairly long toes. They are about as long as her thighs from the end of her buttocks to the beginning of her knee. The soles of Yenny's feet have the palest skin on her body emphasizing their softness and are a heavy contrast from her darker tanned skin. On the sole of her left foot she has a large dark birthmark underneath her big toe. ( For more information on this mark, see the Ticklish birthmark page.) Footwear Though she spends the majority of time barefoot, Yenny's usual footwear consists of platform heels/wedges or flip-flops. She wears these items not only because she lives in a hot beach climate, but because her feet are literally too large for any other type of closed-toe shoes. This also goes for the rest of the Lopez Family. The only thing close enough to a closed-toe shoe for her are Crocs, which inadvertently, made her feet appear very large... even by Yenny's standards. Yenny is even incapable of wearing socks and can only manage to pull the largest one available over her big toe. Despite not being able to wear closed-toe shoes, Yenny has worn athletic shoes on several occasions, such as when playing volleyball. Presumably she wears men's shoes for this purpose. yen050401.gif|April 1, 2005 comic strip displaying a very rare moment where Yenny is wearing closed toe shoes. Volleyball_Incident_by_yenny_zone.jpg|2004 comic displaying a more tomboyish Yenny. Also shows a rare moment of her wearing closed toe shoes. Big Feet in Yenny Comic Series For years, Yenny's feet have always been a main topic for the comic series either for gags or major plots. Due to being so large, they have occasionally been the primary source of why she is unable to get the fashion modeling career of her dreams, and have also been a constant area of ridicule by her rival Margot, mischief from her pet Iguana Zacha. Despite all this, not all of the attention to her feet is negative. Ironically the greatest successes for Yenny in the series so far have resulted primarily because of her feet, which have lead to many moments that showcase some interesting facts and beneficial opportunities listed below. Skills Despite their size, Yenny's feet are quite prehensile to the point that she is able to use them as a second pair of hands. She regularly exhibits this skill in simple tasks such as typing on a keyboard or navigating a smartphone. Foot Modeling In two occasions, Yenny had used her feet to her advantage by becoming a foot model. This ongoing occupation has granted her popularity within the comic strip and in real life with many readers. Foot Logo Story Arc (Classic Yenny Comics... Late 2007 - Early 2008) The first point of her foot modeling career had her model for a fashion logo that was shaped like her left foot, with the birthmark prominently displayed. Though it looked as if this would be a good opportunity, and the logo was very successful, Yenny unfortunately didn't get any compensation for this endeavor due to not reading the modeling contract, which allowed her rival Margot to take all the fame and profits. Facebook Foot Fetish Fan Group Currently an ongoing story element, Yenny once again became a foot model by taking pictures of her feet to cater to foot fetishists in a Facebook group which was dedicated to her and her feet. Incidentally and somewhat ironically, this group spawned from a magazine advertisement that portrayed Yenny's feet in a very humiliating way by having them advertising a medical treatment for "swollen feet", (which suggested that the natural size of Yenny's feet in the advertisement are the result of being swollen). Yenny, who thought she was participating in a regular fashion photo shoot, was greatly insulted once she found out what the magazine company had done. Shortly after this incident, some people on Facebook managed to get in contact with Yenny after seeing her in the magazine ad, and introduced her to a Facebook fan group featuring her and the growing affection of her large feet. Though understandably confused at first, Yenny embraced the group, enjoying all the new popularity she was receiving. The fetish group quickly reached over 1000 fans and she is affectionately referred to as "Foot Goddess" by the members. In current strips, Yenny is still very dedicated to this group and caters to her foot fetish fans by taking photo requests of her feet with her phone camera in various angles, poses, locations and in whatever footwear she is wearing (or not wearing). She also actively chats with them and answers any question they may have for her. Benefits At this point, the situations above have been Yenny's most successful endeavors within the comic series in terms of becoming a "model". Her large feet keep her from the fashion model career of her dreams, but as a foot model, her feet that stop her in that pursuit, are allowing her another opportunity for great success in the more appropriately suitable role as a "glamor model" which would make use of her body to nearly the same effect of her fashion modeling dream job. Appeal in Real Life. Coincidentally, because of the generous focus to feet in the series, either directly or indirectly, the Yenny comics over many years have attracted a very large and currently ongoing fan following from foot fetishists in real life. Evidence of this is from various fan art pictures, comments and some forums on the internet with large fetish interest in Yenny. It can be assumed that the heavy focus on Yenny's feet, the occasional references to 'foot fetish fans' or Yenny's "facebook foot fan group" pay homage to this fact. At any rate, Yenny's beauty, sexy personality, child-like naivety, large feet and extreme ticklishness make her a literal "fetish magnet" for virtually all interests, innocent or otherwise. Because of this, it can also be assumed that much of her fan growth is due to these elements in addition to the entertaining characters and humorous adventures. Trivia * Yenny's shoe size has fluctuated over the years first starting at 13.5 , to size 15 before officially settled with size 18 on October 05, 2013 by Dave Alvarez. * According to the June 15th, 2013 comic, Yenny has stated that she has never worn socks in her life. * Being so large, they are usually the source of many gags in the series. Yenny's feet literally take her through many unique situations with the majority of them being specifically foot related. The most frequent situations consist of either taunts and teasing, loss of runway modeling opportunities, foot fetishism, and tickling. * In earlier comic stips, Yenny hated her feet mostly because of their size, how they stopped her dreams of becoming a fashion model and because of all of the severe teasing she received about them. Currently, Yenny seems to be more comfortable with her feet, becoming less affected by insulting comments about them. In fact, Yenny is using her feet to her advantage with her foot fetish facebook group, turning what she first thought were her worst features, into some of her greatest and most well liked assets. * According to Dave Alvarez, Yenny's feet officially smell like Baby Powder. (Found September 21, 2013 on Yenny's facebook group page). This would make sense as Yenny always takes considerable care of her feet. * Because of the extreme ticklishness of her feet, Yenny is afraid of pedicurists, foot massages and virtually any person making physical contact with her feet. So usually Yenny will service herself by painting her own toenails and massaging her own feet. It is assumed that even in doing this she has to do it carefully as she is more than capable and sensitive enough to tickle herself. * In the original digital comic series it was implied on many occasions that Yenny's feet were also highly erogenous when subjected to foot worship, being able to reach climax from this act alone but due to oversensitivity, still needed to be restrained in some way to reach that point. Whether this aspect of her feet is still considered canon in the current series has yet to be seen. Gallery Yen110427.gif|Yenny being refered to as "Foot Goddess" by a fan... Yen130209.jpg|Yenny still modeling for her foot fetish fans... (02/06/2013 Comic) YENNY LOPEZ-BUTT.jpg|Yenny and her feet. Yen110512.gif Yen110511.gif Yen110510.gif Yen110509.gif Yen110503.gif Yen110429.gif Yen110425.gif Yen080116-1-.gif e5f51d2.jpg|Old School Yenny's erogenous feet. Category:A to Z Category:Lopez Family